(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power modulator that converts a DC or low frequency time-varying voltage to a high-frequency square-wave carrier signal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sensor systems located along fixed or towed tethers need to transmit sensor data to certain types of airborne platforms and to certain types of floating sensor systems. Direct Current (DC) power for operation is at a premium because of the long lengths and/or the small size of the sensor tethers. Furthermore, networked sensor systems may involve thousands of individual sensors, each of which requires power for command, control, and communications. Thus, efficient and reliable delivery of power is critical to the long-term operation of tethered sensor systems.